Konzatsu
by reychop
Summary: Kyuubi, the nine-tailed king of demon, Naruto, a young and powerful necromancer and Sasuke a brilliant and popular paladin found themselves amidst a huge war. Will they be able to find love? KyuuNaru SasuNaru
1. Prologue: The Awakening

**Konzatsu**

Summary: Kyuubi, the nine-tailed king of demon, Naruto, a young necromancer and Sasuke a brilliant paladin found themselves amidst a huge war. Will they be able to find love? KyuuNaru SasuNaru

Warning: Most ideas came from Lord of the Rings, Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne and Adventure Quest. I don't claim any ownership on any of the games.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The world has changed.

No longer was the peaceful and joyful laughter of children was heard.

No longer can the people lived in peace.

A great mystery loomed over the mountain passes. Thousands of brave men had fallen prey to dark creatures prowling in the shady mountains. A rumor of a brewing war soon spread, striking fear in men's already darkened heart.

The human council grew restless and new alliances are formed. And in this alliance, three dominant races came together under one goal: to maintain peace and security among the citizen of Konoha.

The mystical and elegant elves pledged their magical powers and experience with bows to bolster the ranged division of the human army. With their immense knowledge with lore and wizardry, they are able to help maintain the balance of natural forces seeking to overwhelm the very balance of mother nautre. Led by Hyuuga Neji, they are known to be very knowledgeable with how the world works.

Akamichi Chouji led the strong, tricky and brutish dwarves who used their knowledge of siege weapons and explosive to support the siege department of the human defense system. Contributing their strength, they managed to reinforce Konoha's defenses, the capital city of Fire Land, as well as fortifying its underlying cities and nation.

The well-rounded humans, ruled by the wise Uchiha Itachi, along with his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, the newly appointed leader of the Paladin order, trained their swordsmen, paladins and knights to enforce strict security among the cities of Fire Land. And with Itachi's intelligence, they formed a strong alliance, known as the Human Resistance. And together, the thee races fought together against a common foe, the dark alliance.

The Dark Alliance, a malevolent alliance made up of the three dominating races of Outland: the orc, demons and undead, seek to spread utter chaos and destruction as they moved from dimensions to dimensions have changed its goals and opened a gateway, granting them access to the extraordinary Land of Fire.

Led by a charismatic but aggressive demon Lord, Kyuubi, The demons represent the main force of The Dark Alliance. Aggressive, deceitful and powerful in nature, they occupy the front lines, causing destruction in their wake.

The orcish empire, Led by a powerful human wizard named Gaara, are made up of archers and primary troops of the Dark Alliance,agile, strong and well-trained, they make up the main escorts, guardians and the strength of the Dark Alliance. With their aid, the dark Alliance are able to slaughter an entire population in a matter of seconds.

Arisen from the dark oblivion, a force made up of lost immortal spirits, unable to leave this world, took up the form of ghostly apparitions. Eerie, mysterious, powerful and A strong affinity with death and darkness made the Undead an ideal force to take up the sorcerors, executors and spies in the ranks of the Dark Alliance. Led by a young, cheerful and energetic necromancer, a powerful Lich King, as well as Demon Lord Kyuubi's childhood friend, the undead had prospered well under Lord Naruto's rule and allied themselves with the destructive demons.

Together, these three dark races are known to be unbeatable and feared among many dimensions that it passed and unleashed horrors beyond man's imagination. And now, with a new goal, the dark alliance marched under its banner towards the great Land Of Fire, where human, elves and dwarves made home for thousands of millennium.

The three leaders smiled to themselves, and in their Dark Castle, they planned and changed their goal. Now plotting for world Domination, the DARK ALLIANCE is bound to start a war, strong enough to shake the very foundations of the world.

But what if love stands in the way? Will hope be kindled? Will mankind be saved? Not even the wisest can tell. A new battle must be fought, sacrifices must be made. A new era has begun!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, That's all for the prologue I guess. Like it? Hate it? State your opinions. I am trying a different writing style but I may shift right back to my original one, so mistakes are to be expected. See you all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Chaper 1: And so it begins...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi, Chouji, Sasuke and Neji are on a meeting with the human council regarding a threat that was reported in the southern passes.

"Your majesty, if I may say so, the southern area's defenses were long ago breached if we are to take this report seriously. But as we can see, the defenses set for that area is definitely flawless. There is nothing to worry about. In my humble opinion, we need to dismiss the threat and move on to more pressing matters." A council member proposed.

"What? You can't be serious! If it had been reported, then it's most certainly true! Regardless of what you may assume, we can't just simply overlook the situation at hand. If your majesty requires it, I propose that a tiny group of paladins be sent to investigate that area." The man looked straight at Itachi while the others murmur in approval.

The man before slammed his hand on the table. "It is unnecessary to deploy and waste our firepower in that area! There are pressing matters to attend to! There had been rumors of a dark plague infecting the western villages and zombified every citizen in the vicinity!" Another group of member nodded in approval.

"What? It's just a rumor councilor. While this here, is written in an official report! Are you saying that you believed some old wives tale rather than an official report? You have grown senile!!" And just like that, insults and harsh words led to a very messy meeting. Councilors are bickering against one another, trying to win the argument and outsmart the other party.

"Your excellency, surely, you wont believe this 'zombification' thing are you? This is so stupid! You will--" But he was interrupted by Itachi's cold voice.

"Enough. We had heard enough of your ramblings. To ensure the security of our nation, we must work together. Not bicker like immature children. With the facts presented right before us, I'd say that this rumored plague is very alarming, and not to mention, intriguing. However, if that report is indeed true, then we will send a group of well-trained paladins to investigate the area and see if we must be concerned with the growing threat of orcs in the southern borders."

"While Sasuke here will go and investigate the western village himself. I am sure you are intrigued with this strange occurrence are you not Sasuke?"

"Of course niisan. It's not a daily occurrence to hear people being turned to zombies. I'll go with a small team."

"Wonderful! And I might send Sakura with you, the wisest of the elven sorceress." Sasuke just nodded.

"Now that this was decided, I will now end this meeting. We will be making the necessary preparations to carry out what we had decided." And with that, the men stood up and went on their way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke slipped into his armor and began selecting his escorts. Sakura arrived later with two elven swordsmen as her escorts.

"Sasuke-kun! Long time no see!"

"Hn..."

"You know Sasuke-kun, I think we might need to have some relaxation, I'm tired and strange occurrences had made me tense lately."

"We were sent here to investigate, not to have a picnic. Men, let's move out." Sakura merely nodded her head in disappointment and followed the group.

"So, Sakura, what do you think about this. Is this really genuine?"

"I think so. Mistress Tsunade, the leader of the sorceress had encountered this kind of situation before. She said that it could bolster the strength of the enemy if left alone."

"So it's this dangerous huh? I guess we'll just have to get to the bottom of this."

The group continued walking when they encountered a few dwarves fighting with skeletal warriors.

"Hey there Prince Sasuke! Good to see you in this youthfull day. We have been fighting these un-youthful beasts for days. I'm just glad that you were here."

"What? How could the undead enter here?"

"Well, we don't know either, but I have a few informations that my men have gathered. I'll tell you later. But let's just fight these and save those children." Lee stated as he pointed to the children being attacked by a zombie.

Then Sasuke turned to his men who were fending off the skeleton warriors. "Prince Sasuke, we have pinpointed the origin of these skeletons. They originated from the western gates. We predicted that there are at least 3 necromancers summoning them." Sasuke just nodded.

"Lee, do you have a few explosives there?"

"Hai Sasuke-sama. What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to fire whatever explosives you have in the center of the battle and create a diversion. Sakura and I will use the confusion to slip past the undead warrior and kill the necromancers to stop their advances."

"That's the most youthful idea I ever heard!! Sasuke-sama!! We, the youthful dwarves shall do our best!" Lee grinned at him with his flashing teeth, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go Sakura!"

"Hai! Sasuke-kun"

The two of them carried out the plan perfectly and they later caught sight of the chanting necromancers performing some sort of ritual. As they moved to attack, they were greeted by 2 death knights.

"Humans! You will not get past here!" One of them said. While Sasuke just smirked.

"Oh really? You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Don't get cocky kid! We have served the Dark Alliance for centuries."

"Dark Alliance? What's that?"

The other just grinned. "You don't know? Foolish human. We are the one that will shake your world! We are the Dark Alliance! We will enslaved you--" Then he was smacked by his companion.

"You're giving us away idiot! Naruto-sama wont be pleased with you. Let's just dispose of them and return to out work" The other nodded and charged at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun look out!! Force Field!!" Sakura yelled as she held her staff and formed an impenetrable barrier.

Sasuke had a look of irritation. "You'll know soon not to attack me unaware. Holy Light!" He raised his sword and pointed it at the two warriors."

"What? What's happening!! Ahhh It burns!!" Both of them yelled as they were engulfed by fire.

"Light, burn thy enemies and send them back to where they belong!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You fool! The Dark Alliance is not to be taken lightly!! Ahhh!" The death knight said as he vanished back to oblivion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, that's easy enough. Come on let's kill those necromancers before they'll realize that we're here."

They charged at the necromancers who were unaware of their presence. They continue doing their rituals as Sasuke struck them with his sword.

"What? Humans!! Ahh--" He gagged as he coughed up blood. Sakura disposed of the other three, just enough to put them unconscious.

Sasuke turned to his captive who is fighting to live. "Who are you working for? What are you doing to this land?" The hooded necromancer just laughed.

"This dying land will be purged oh great prince. Soon the shadows shall overrun the living and rewrite history! Hahahaha-- ah, ahhh" The necromancer gripped the sword piercing through his stomach, as he get weaker and disappeared like a smoke.

"We still haven't got any clues. But at least we found some prisoners." Sakura was about to reply when they were surrounded by a legion of spirit warriors and a dark hooded figure appeared.

"Yo!! You bastards! You interrupted the ritual! The spell, you ruined the spell you damned bastard! Kyuu-chan, what will Kyuu-chan say of this? You, what are you doing you teme! You have no right to just march in this place and interrupt a very important operation that may benefit the our plan in a large way!" The hooded necromancer yelled at Sasuke while his warriors just sweatdropped at how he acted.

Sasuke felt a smirk forming on his lips "So you're the idiot controlling this operation! And what do you say about me interrupting anything? It's your fault you assigned some stupid death knights that aren't even capable of scratching me! And wait, you can't just accuse me of anything. I'll tell you this you dobe! You are violating the rules of safety created by the human council series 2500. And for that, you have held a very serious crime! Because of this simple fact, you are at fault, not me!"

"Heh! What do I care about those rules. You looked like you're a powerful opponent. How about we fight? You win I'll let you go. But if not? Then I'll take you as a prisoner!"

"Hah! You dare challenge me, the leader of the paladin order? You'll regret your actions dobe!"

"What did you say? You'll regret that!" He charged at Sasuke with a dark purple orb in his hand. "Dark rasengan!"

Sasuke blocked it with his sword. "Though you possess powerful magics, my strength alone is enough to beat you!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself teme!" Naruto smirked as he used his staff and hit Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke was deflecting the rasengan with both his arms and for that, he was completely vulnerable.

Narut released a barrage of dark energy balls at Sasuke but he evaded them successfully and charged at Naruto. As he attacked Naruto, he accidentally removed the cloak and instead of an aged necromancer, he found beauty within that shady cloak.

Time around Sasuke seemed to stop. He stared at the tanned skin, three whisker marks, well-formed body, feral grin, and managed to stop in his captivating blue eyes. Sasuke could never find words to describe the entity of him. He felt kissing those pink, alluring lips. He was about to further drift into his own land when he felt a sharp pain on his arm.

He was on alert immediately and remembered where he was. Before he was able to respond properly, Naruto had used his black magic to trap him using roots from the nearby trees.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ha! In your face! I beat you you bastard. And now, you're coming with me! Capture them!" He ordered his spirit warriors. As they closed in around them, they heard Sakura's voice.

"You wont take us, you filthy creatures! You may have defeated Sasuke-kun today, but we will definitely win next time." Before the other party could respond, Sakura already finished her teleportation spell and sent she, Sasuke and their prisoners to a safe place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thanks a lot Sakura. I don't know what niisan would say if he found out I was captured. That would be humiliating!"

"Yeah I guess so. We may not have stopped the undead from terrorizing this place but at least we have some prisoners. Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes Sakura now let's head back. We have a lot to report."

"Sure Sasuke-kun!" As the two head back towards Lee's encampment, they hadn't noticed the pair of red eyes and a soft creepy whispers following them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are most welcome. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Love or Hate? A 2nd Encounter

Chapter 2: Love or Hate? A 2nd Encounter

* * *

Somewhere in the southern part of Konoha, inside the Black Citadel of the Dark Alliance...

"Naru-chan, you're back already?" A red-haired man greeted him. He wore a black robe resembling a medieval king. Staring at Naruto with his curious red eyes, he shifted around his sit as Naruto bowed his head low and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry kyuu-chan. I failed my mission. Those bastards interrupted the ritual! I can't believe that they found our location!"

Kyuubi just chuckled. "Well, with that large amount of animated skeletons, you are bound to attract attention so easily. But don't worry though, you're punishment will be as painless as possible."

Naruto gulped as he saw the sadistic glint on Kyuubi's eyes.

"What you did may make us abandon our current plan and withdraw the orcs attacking the southern gates. Not only that, it may slow down our goals and may even destroy everything we had worked hard for. And for that, you deserve a punishment." Kyuubi smirked sadistically at him.

Naruto was sweating, afraid of whatever horrors that Kyuubi could think of.

"Your punishment is... No ramen for a week!" After hearing it, Naruto fainted followed by Kyuubi's amused laughter.

* * *

Back in Konoha...

Sasuke confronted his brother and reported every single detail he could remember.

"Niisan, I'm sorry, I failed to bring him here."

"No it's alright. I have heard about the Name Naruto before. As far as I can remember, he is the youngest Lich King to ever rule the Undead race. Also, this dark Alliance that you spoke of, I guess we need to call for a meeting on this one and decide what we should do about it."

"Hai!" Sasuke calmly said. But inside, he was thankful. Thankful that his brother didn't push him and humiliated him for his failure. "Will that be all?"

"Hmm... about this prisoners you spoke of, did they say anything that may inform us of this Dark Alliance?"

"No, they haven't said a word since we captured them" Itachi just nodded calmly

"Ok, I guess that's all I needed. Sasuke, you may take a rest. I'll pay them a visit shortly. And after we gather enough information, we can begin discussing our plans." Sasuke just nodded and exited the chamber.

A few minutes after he left, Neji and Choji entered Itachi's chamber.

"Ahh, I'm glad you two are already here. The rumors of a growing threat is indeed true, and for that, we needed to act as fast as we could. However, without proper information on their motives, strength and weakness, we can't just act on anything. Neji, what would you propose."

"Hmmm... Your majesty, I have quite a few plans however, it might be risky and even dangerous. But if the dwarves are up to it, I'll gladly aid them with a few of my warriors."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, interested in Neji's plans. "So, what is this plan that you are talking about?"

"It is clear to us whatt this 'operation' is from what the necromancers said. With this information, we can easily assume that they are up to something and that area had a specific item of interest that may be useful to whatever they are planning. Due to this, I arrived at a certain conclusion which states that until today, there may be a few soldiers and enemy warriors stationed there. I propose that the dwarves dig a tunnel beneath the said area and listen to anything they might find interesting for us to know. Of course, a few of my men would guard them just in case the enemy found them and pose potential harm to our spies."

Itachi's lips quirked to a small smile. "Brilliant idea! I haven't thought of that before. Very well, we'll prepare the team as soon as possible. If it is possible, we might need a total of 12 men from the dwarven kingdom. Is it okay Choji-sama?"

"Sure -munch- I will prepare my men -munch- as soon as possible -munch- -munch- munch-" The big boned dwarf king responded while eating his favorite snacks.

Itachi's smile widened "Great! Now that it's all settled, let us all take a rest. Neji, I'll leave the report writing to you and your elves. I know that I can trust you with this one."

Neji just nodded with a smile and with a signal, the dwarf and elf leaders retreated to their designated rooms.

* * *

Sasuke thrashed on his bed, trying to shove away those haunting thoughts. He could always see those deep and intense blue eyes following him everywhere. He could almost feel those tanned and smooth skin, and that delicate, feminine body squirming under him as he touched those delicate and sensitive corners. Sasuke shook his head again.

How could he think of him like that. He's an enemy, an evil foul abomination that the world must be rid of. But Sasuke can't help the feeling growing within him. Is it a mere crush? Obsession? Or is it Love?

Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought. Surely he can't love him right? It is forbidden. It is forbidden for a paladin to fall in love with a creature bound by darkness and yet, he found himself helplessly in love. He can't love Naruto. It is just plain wrong and repulsive. Him? A respectable paladin falling in love with a vile necromancer working for death and destruction? He could really use a break from it all.

He stand up, deciding that he would forget about it all with work.

* * *

Sasuke asked Itachi if he had any missions and tasks available for him, and Itachi gladly offered him a patrol duty. He scowled saying it's such a low ranked job for a man of his position to do, but Itachi merely said that there are no available tasks for him at the moment.

Desperate to get out of the castle, Sasuke accepted the task and was sent to the northern region of the empire.

Along with his escorts , he begun his journey towards the northern graveyards.

While they were traveling, they can't help but notice the atmosphere getting darker and creepier with each passing second. They could smell the rotting flesh and the eerie feeling of death and anguish.

The scenery looked so... dead. The leaves had withered, the trees turned black and even the ground is black as well.

They noticed burning houses and skeletons on the ground, feasted upon by flies and other scavengers.

Sasuke felt that there's something wrong with the entire picture. He was told to meet up with the guards stationed in this particular area. Surely, they should be waiting for him now. However, the said soldiers were never there. The villagers were also missing. All that's left is Burned houses, dead animals and ruins of the encampment.

Sasuke noted that there had been a battle going on and sensed a few entities nearby. He motioned his escorts to draw their swords. And as the men did so, spirits and death knights came running towards their direction. Sasuke tried to calm himself down, but failed miserably. He know that with that vast force of darkness, he was sure that even his light power would be useless. Also, he found that the sun is already setting, which would render his power useless if ever the sun disappear and night takes over day.

He scanned the surroundings, and noted that there's no escape. The enemy came nearer and nearer. Sasuke was about to order his men to charge, but a rain of arrow from behind them stopped them on their tracks.

Sasuke turned around to find elven archers and a priestess. While the elves shoots their endless arrows, Sasuke's men prepared to greet the enemy with their own strength. They fought bravely but another wave came towards them.

As Sasuke continues to fight, he noticed a vampire-like warrior behind the second wave, dressed in a long outfit that covered his entire body except for his eyes that were covered with black sunglasses. Judging by his clothes and equipment, he is a general. And generals are one of the strongest warrior to be encountered. And from his experience, even a low level general is an even match for Itachi.

Sasuke was starting to lose his strength but the elven warriors managed to wipe out the first wave, giving him time to rest and regenerate.

As the second wave made their way, five elven sorceress came from the elven army and begin channeling their energies to strange orbs that they brought with them and soon enough, Sasuke could see some sort of green-ish barrier.

The second wave seemed to stop their movement as their leader came forward.

"Ohhh... Elves and humans. I wasn't informed that I could meet you here. And you did a good job with fending off the first wave. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shino, a dark Lord! Master of the undead in this area. I was only sent here to protect Naruto-sama, I didn't know that I would engage in a battle."

Upon hearing Naruto's name Sasuke froze, but before he could ask a question, the elven leader came forward. "I am Lady Hinata, the leader of the entire ranger division of the elven kingdom, we are here to stop you from defiling this place with your dark magics and death! We have already passed judgment, and you will die here!"

He just chuckled. "You were barely alive after fighting the first wave. How can you defeat a stronger and more numerous army without resting? You should know your limits. I don't want blood to be shed here as this place is important to our plan."

"I do not care about your plan!" Then she smirked. "A reinforcement is on their way. We only need to hold you for a few minutes and you'd be outnumberes."

Shino smirked back. "Then I'll make sure that you'll be dead before they arrive."

"You wont get past these walls! This is one of the strongest barrier we have developed!"

"Are you sure about that? Allow me to test that little theory of yours." Then he motioned his hand and three necromancer carrying a huge box appeared in front of him They removed the lid and a dark aura covered the box. It shakes as soon as the necromancer started chanting. Then, black energy engulfed the box and it came rushing towards the barrier.

The elves gasped in shock as they felt the barrier breaking.

"Mistress! The barrier is breaking!"

"To the woods, quick!" Just as the elves scrambled in all directions, the barrier slowly dispersed until it disappeared into thin air.. Sasuke was left alone behind the barrier.

"Huh? Why aren't you afraid kid? I understand you are a powerful paladin but there's no way you can defeat us all alone, especially that it's now dark in this place. I Advise you to run and go back inside the safety of your palace. Hahaha!" The dark Lord said smugly.

"You are so full of yourself. I also have a few tricks on my sleeve." Sasuke said as he revealed a pendant he had been wearing, given to him by Sakura on his last birthday.

"Lady Tsunade, mistress of arcane magic, goddess of the light, I implore you, give me strength!"

The dark Lord and his minions gasped as blinding light covered the area. "No, how can this be?"

"This was given to me by a friend. This can produce it's own light as well as dealing damage to unholy beasts like you." He smirked "You will die here!"

"Not if I can help it!" He raised his arms and his army disappeared, only to be replaced with spiders and bugs. "If Light kills the undead, then it cannot affect insects of death! Now you will die!" He opened his ands and in one swift motion, the insects begin attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke was having a hard time dodging the insects. Not only were they small, but they are also quick and agile. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he was hit by an acid, making him dropped to the ground, leaving him open to attacks and damages. Shino just looked at the amusing scene in front of him with a smug expression.

The elves, unable to just keep watching had appeared from their hiding spots and performed basic spells. And after a chorus of "Fire blast!" Shino's army were gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Shino looked in horror as he saw his army, burning and slowly dying in front of him. Shino was about to go save his little babies but Sasuke pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing here? Who sent you here?" He choked Shino when he refused to answer and threaten to squish the bugs inside a jar he found on one of Shino's pocket.

"Alright... alright. It's Kyuubi-sama!! Naruto-sama is here to open up the graveyards to add the dead to bolster our forces."

"Where is Naruto? And where are they performing this 'mision'?"

"They are not far away from here, that's why I stationed my men here. Please let me go! Don't hurt my babies!"

"I don't think I will. Lady Hinata, this might prove a valuable source of information. Capture him and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Ha-hai Sasuke-sama." The elven sorceress channeled a prison ball around Shino and carried him away.

After they did what they could, Sasuke and Hinata were chatting.

"My prince, I didn't know I could meet you here. But I was sent here to stop a growing threat just north of this area. I was told that they are spreading a curse to every village they come across. First, they kill everyone in sight, and then perform a ritual that is said to revive these people into mindless zombies, only obeying the famed Lich King."

"Ahhh, so that's how this plague started. But I think there's more to that than what we have seen."

"I think so. But you really surprised me back there. I didn't know you wield the flame of phoenix. It was only given to Lady Tsunade's most trusted elven sorceress. And I was surprised to see you holding the pendant"

"Sakura gave it to me as a birthday present last year."

"Oh...Sasuke-sama, the reinforcements I was talking about have arrived. Shall we continue towards north? Maybe we can find some answers there?"

"Yeah sure."

And so, the army moved forward until they reached a clearing and met a cloaked figure.

"Hey yo!! Teme! We meet again! Are you here to stop me again? Well you're not going to do it! You made me miss my ramen you damnable bastard!" And after saying a strange words that sounded like an ancient spell, a group of spirit warriors appeared in front of the said figure.

Upon hearing the voice, Sasuke froze. He know that voice anywhere. "Naruto!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the western region of Fire Kingdom, Rock Lee and his men had just finished digging up the soil and prepared their spying equipments as they came nearer and nearer to the designated area.

But somewhere within the vicinity of the western region, a dark force gathers its strength, waiting for an opportunity to strike at the unsuspecting spies. And it is up to them to survive, find the answers and save mankind from utter destruction.

Will they get the answers they were looking for? Will the Human Resistance discover the Dark Alliance's motives before it's too late to do anything? Only fate can tell.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter a much as I did in writing it. Reviews are gladly accepted as inspirations. See you all in the next chapter of Konzatsu!


	4. Chapter 3: A Fight For Life

Chapter 3: A fight for Life

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Neji-sama, we have finished digging the tunnel you asked for and my youthful men had set the spying equipments there as well as fortifying the tunnel to withstand earthquakes. It should be safe from any attacks." Rock Lee reported to the Elven King as his men started to clean and store their digging equipments.

"Excellent! Now we can start the operation. All mages to your posts! Archers, take your position in the woods. We will set up our base camp here while our spies try to gather any important information."

"Hai Neji-sama!" Chorused the elves and dwarves present in the area. Soon enough, the dwarves begin setting up the encampment with tents, wooden walls, and guard towers while the elves begin casting spells around the area to get rid of negative charges in the area.

Neji was in his tent, sorting out the data that they have gathered so far. He was reading some reports as he think of the different possibilities that may arise if the facts they have gathered are indeed confirmed true. He was busy writing the full report and organizing the data when a strong earthquake was felt. He tried to dismiss it as a natural phenomenon however a loud knocking was heard from outside. As he opened it, a nervous soldier was seen.

"What is all this?"

"Your majesty! The camp is under attack!"

"What? How many soldiers are there in your estimations. And explain the current situation"

"We have estimated that the group contains 500 foot soldiers and 200 ranged attackers. We assumed that they are the ones guarding the orc outpost situated at the north. Our gate is being attacked and we are already suffering casualties. Our 300 men are no match for this!"

Neji's eyes widened. Then a plan quickly flashed before him. "Quick, travel to the main castle and deliver this message to Itachi-sama. Travel as fast as you can!" He handed the soldier a scroll.

"But what about the camp, my lord?"

"We will hold them here while we wait for reinforcement. Now go!!"

"Hai!" He mounted a horse and quickly went on his way. Neji quickly ran towards his men and took charge of the situation.

"Quick, set up the life barrier level 5! All soldiers go towards the front gate and try to hold the incoming army as best as you can. Archers, hide behind the grasses and shoot as much army as you can. Go!" As he said this, a chorus of "Hai!" Can be heard as they went on with their assigned task.

The elven mages set up the barrier while Neji hoped against hope that the reinforcements arrive before they were obliterated by the orcish horde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the northern region, the dark and mysterious undead army clashed against the mystical elves, each group determined to wipe the other party.

Hinata and her elves were clearly losing while Naruto and Sasuke were in a heated battle.

"Fire blast!!"

"Holy Light!"

"Death Blow!"

"Holy Punch!"

"Call of Death!"

"Holy Strike!"

The two hit each other mercilessly with their attacks while avoiding the other's attacks.

"You bastard! If you haven't interfered, I should enjoying my precious ramen by now. But no, you just have to ruin the moment and get me in trouble."

"Heh! What do I care about you and your ramen, dobe! You are the one causing destruction!" Sasuke tried to control his voice as he steal glances to the irritated face of the young necromancer.

"You really are a teme! I'll defeat you for sure!"

"In your dreams, dobe!"

"What! You'll regret ever underestimating me! Take this!!" Sasuke didn't have the time to respond as black flames rained and hit him multiple times in his body! "Black flame!"

Sasuke lied on the ground, weak and exhausted from the burning energy that hit him.

"Ha! Now I'll beat you for sure!" Naruto's staff turned to a giant scythe. He was about to slash Sasuke with it when he suddenly stopped, blood came rushing from his mouth.

Sasuke watched in horror as he saw an arrow piercing Naruto in his back. Naruto dropped to the ground, still screaming in pain, his army of death vanishing as his power and influence weakened.

"It's over you monstrosity!" Hinata said, a bow on her hand. "That was an specially made arrow, meant to paralyze you within seconds, it also has a slow poison that could render your power useless and kill you slowly. You're selfish ambition ends here."

Sasuke was still shocked, he was tempted to go and help him, but he remembered his current position and decided against it.

"No! It's not yet over!" -a series of coughing followed as more blood flowed from his mouth.- "I told you before, don't underestimate me! The great Uzumaki is not that easy to beat!" Then, he struggled to stand up, coughing and breathing hard.

"It is useless! You wont survive that kind of poison! It is meant to target the soul, not your body! Just give up!"

"I promised Kyuu-chan that I will return safe! And I never break my promise!" Then he grinned. "Maybe it's rare for me to run away, but I am running of options."

"As if you can do anything in that current condition, dobe!" Sasuke stated, trying to act his cool and calm attitude despite the worry and fear raging through his system.

Naruto's grinned widened. "I told you before, you shouldn't underestimate me! Recall of Death!" He raised his right arm and after saying a short spell, visible orbs of the souls of the dead warriors around his palm and white light swallowed him. "We will see each other again, teme!" After saying that, he slowly vanished into thin air.

Hinata assisted Sasuke in moving and rested him under a tree. "Sasuke-sama, it appears that we won. I'll go get medical help for you. Wait right--" But before she could continue, Sasuke slapped her on her cheek.

"Sasuke-sama?" A fear-filled voice asked the prince for his actions.

"Why did you interfered with the fight? Don't you see how dishonorable it is?" _And not to mention you nearly killed Naruto in an unfair fight. _He added in his mind but didn't say it aloud.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, but that is the only opportunity that I found to save us. Please understand the situation! I have to find a way, or else we'll all die."

"I guess you did the right thing. You really did saved us all. I'm sorry for, you know hitting you. I was just annoyed. I am not used to anyone saving me from anything." He excused himself and luckily for him, Hinata accepted it.

"I understand Sasuke-sama. Out scouts reported a suspicious warehouse just behind that gate. But we aren't sure what lies behind that. If you want, we can open it for further investigations."

"Well, I guess we went this far then we have to investigate it." Hinata just nodded, called for two healers as she told the troops to take a short rest. After their break, they opened the gate and was surprised to find the warehouse unguarded. As they continued to explore, they found some prisoners.

"Sasuke-sama! We're glad you are here! We were about to be killed!"

"Hn. We better take these prisoners for questioning."

"Hai Sasuke-sama" Hinata nodded and after they freed the prisoners, they begin their journey back to Konoha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in the western regions of Fire Kingdom, Neji and his men are barely alive. Exhausted, wounded and frustrated, they made their last attempt to hold the advancing orcs at bay.

The orcs continued their attempts in bringing the gate down. As the elven archers continue to eliminate a few soldiers, they found it impossible to wipe out the enemy as the fast and agile orcs keep evading their arrows. Nearly out of arrows, they choose to use magic instead, but they only ended getting exhausted and drained from using energy consuming magics.

Once the gate was finally destroyed, a major slaughter occurred. Neji and the remaining of his men took refuge in his tent. They were surrounded with the vicious creatures, hungry for death and destruction. Just as all hope seemed to fade away, a familiar trumpet sound reached their ears and mighty paladins, led by Itachi himself appeared.

Taken by surprise, the orcs were unable to evade the attacks of the powerful protectors of Fire Kingdom. The surviving orcs tried to fight back, but was single-handedly killed by Itachi and his men. Upon seeing their impending doom, the rest of the orcs fled the scene while Itachi and his men tend to the wounded survivors.

"You have such an impeccable timing your majesty. Just a few more seconds late and we would have been dead."

"You should thank your messenger though. He was fast enough. Well, did you gather any information about the Dark Alliance and their motives?"

"Yes, I was about to write the full report.I'll assemble my men so we can leave as soon as possible."

"Good. I will arrange a meeting then once I read your reports. There's no telling when will this Dark Alliance strike."

"Hai Itachi-sama. Alright men let's move out."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The trip to the castle is uneventful and peaceful enough and before they know it, they are now on the outskirts of Konoha. They reached the elven outpost and was greeted by a captain.

"Welcome home your majesty. We have received news that the paladins you sent to the southern areas have arrived. And Prince Sasuke had handed his report about his trip to the northern region."

"Excellent. Captain, call for a medical team and treat the spies. Neji, let's go." Itachi and Neji entered his chamber to find Sasuke waiting for them...

"Niisan, where have you been?" A hint of irritation in his voice.

"Sasuke, you're home already. What happened to your trip? Did you make a report?"

"Trip my ass! That was a suicide mission! You never said we will encounter an entire undead army!"

"What? I never received of any reports that an undead had passed the checkpoints."

"That's because they were already dead! I was nearly killed. Luckily, Hinata and her group of elven warriors came just in time!"

This time, Neji said, "Oh, you mean you met her? I sent her on a reconnaissance mission. I have heard of suspicious movement there. I have no idea that it was that serious."

Both brothers just nodded with understanding before Itachi spoke, "It turned out that the situation is more serious than we have anticipated. Whoever leads this alliance must have a lot of experiences and knowledge of our kingdom. Though I didn't know that they were able to penetrate the defenses without us knowing. We better interview those prisoners that you brought with you Sasuke."

"Niisan, they were in Cell A right now, undergoing a one on one interview with chief Ibiki. He may be able to write a report about it later."

"Ah good. Okay, now that it's all taken care of, we better take a rest, and I will examine Neji's report. Be ready for tomorrow's meeting. We have a lot of things to do."

With a "Yes niisan.", he retreated to his bedroom.

"Neji, are you sure of this report? Is all the data genuine?" Itachi anxiously asked Neji as he finished reading the report.

"Yes Itachi, I am sure. There's no mistake and no data altered." Then all the color had been drained from Itachi's face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-END CHAPTER-

Well, that's it for chapter 3. See you all in the next chapter!


	5. Interlude: Hanging By A Thread

Interlude: Hanging By A Thread

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere in the castle of the Dark Alliance...

"Kyuubi-sama!! Kyuubi-sama!! It's an emergency!" An anxious demonic voice interrupted Kyuubi in his deep thinking and planning for their next move.

"What is it?" He asked with an irritated voice, annoyed by the interruption.

"It's Naruto-sama!!" Kyuubi's eyes widened and panic soon took over him.

"What happened?"

"He just teleported in the main gate and collapsed!"

"What? Where is he?" Kyuubi's booming voice filled the room.

"Your majesty, he is currently resting in the poison chamber. He was wounded but we took care of that. It also appears that he was poisoned, but this poison isn't familiar and is out of reach of our current knowledge."

Without bothering to reply, Kyuubi rushed to the medical room of the castle and was greeted by a bed-ridden Naruto.

"Naru-chan!!" Kyuubi literally screamed in his nervousness and gripped Naruto's hand. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Kyuubi weakly.

"Kyuu-chan, I made it back. But, I failed again." -he paused as a series of coughing followed- "I'm sorry kyuu-chan. I let my guard down."

"No Naruto, you have nothing to be sorry about. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Naruto said with a small smile, reassuring kyuubi.

"Naru-chan, please get better soon."

"Don't worry, I will! I promise!" He replied with a grin.

"You want some ramen? I thought you might be hungry."

"Really? But I thought I wasn't allowed to eat it..." Kyuubi just gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about it. You were wounded after all. And, ramen is the food of the gods, isn't it?" Kyuubi grinned at him while Naruto chuckled in response.

"I'm glad you agreed. What are you planning to do next Kyuubi. I mean, the humans are now fully aware of our motives, they are bound to send a counterattack soon."

"Do not worry about it. I sent Gaara on the southern borders to finish what he started. By dawn, he should be advancing towards the main capital."

"I'm glad that we are still going according to the plan despite for my fail--" But before Naruto could finish, he coughed and spit out blood. Kyuubi's eyes widened as Naruto begin to convulse.

"Kyuu-chan!!" Naruto said weakly and passed out. Kyuubi quickly sent for his best healers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hours passed and the healers reported to Kyuubi.

"Great Kyuubi-sama, We are here to report about Naruto-sama's condition."

"Well? What's wrong with him? Is he alright? Is he stable? Please tell me he'll live!" Kyuubi bombarded them with a barrage of question, obviously worried for his 'childhood friend'

"Kyuubi-sama, we have stabilized his condition and determined that the poison was from the ancient elven kingdom and was developed centuries ago. It is meant to target the soul of an individual removing any chance of recovery. Fortunately, we managed to stop it from spreading and developed an antidote. Though we managed to extract the poison, the antidote is still in his system. As a result, his consciousness was forced out of his body until the antidote's effects wears off."

"What? But that's absurd! How can an antidote force out an entity's consciousness out of his body?"

"Your majesty, the antidote we used is from Shukaku-sama's celestial book of the ancient. It's the only book developed to cure any negative buffs on a soul. Though it's an effective cure, it still has side-effects on the person's system. " The room was silent for a moment, while Kyuubi absorbs the information.

"When will he regain consciousness?"

"We aren't certain your worshipfulness, we have given him 2 months to regain consciousness, if he will not wake up after that, then, we can assume he had left the world of the living."

Kyuubi's eyes widened after hearing it. No this can't be. "What? Are you telling me that he has only 50 chance of survival? I thought you said you have stabilized his condition!" He yelled at them, unable to accept the fact that Naruto is indeed dying.

"We're sorry your majesty but when a damaged is done in the soul itself, it cannot be easily cured, we have done everything we could."

"Get out!!" Kyuubi roared at them and with a look of fear, they left the room.

A few hours after that, Kyuubi decided that he would pay Naruto a visit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Naru-chan? Can you hear me?" Kyuubi said as he squeezed Naruto's hand. After hearing no response, he continued talking. "Naru-chan, please come back soon, ne? After that, you can have all the ramen you want. Then, we would visit incredible sights. Naru-chan, just come back, I'll give you anything, please don't leave me." Kyuubi said as he felt something wet hit his hands, and the great Demon Lord had realized that he had done the thing that he hadn't done in a thousands of years in his existence. He, the ferocious and emotionless demon lord, is crying, in pain and in deep sorrow.

Before drifting off to sleep, he murmured one final words, or more like a commitment that he intend to protect and follow for the rest of his life. "Naruto, I love you, I'll do anything for you..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, I think interludes are supposed to be short so I inserted this little interlude to show how what happened to Naruto after being hit by Hinata's poisoned arrow.

To clear things up, the concept behind Naruto being the Lich king is backed up by the Starcraft's Zerg Overmind. When the overmind is dead or weakened, his cerebrates took control of the entire race, however, in Naruto's case when he fought Sasuke and Hinata, he is the only one capable of controlling the Undead army and due to this his army disappeared. Not only his army in that particular area, but the undead army in the black citadel as well. Because they are just animated bones brought to life by Naruto's power, Naruto's temporary death weakened the force of the Dark Alliance. For the moment, the undead race is unavailable for the next chapter since as was explained by the Overmind concept, without its master, the entire race cannot operate. I think I have to explain this one so I have no more trouble in approaching this matter in the next chapter.

Until next time!!


	6. Chapter 4: A Surge Of Hope

Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of Konzatsu. Before we begin I would want to inform you about the characterization of the different cast in Konzatsu. I received a review that they are not in characters or they behave differently. Let me tell you that their behaviors, attitudes and way of acting/speaking is mixed from anime and Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne. Let me inform you which character is based in the warcraft 3 casts and heroes

Naruto- combination of Lich King and Kel'Thuzad

Kyuubi- entire characterization is based on Archimonde, arrogance, pride and aggression is based on Mannoroth

Hinata- Sylvanas Windrunner

Choji- Muradin Bronzebeard

Sasuke-Arthas

Itachi- King Terenas (however, instead of father and son relationship, Sasuke and Itachi are brothers) combined with Lord Garithos

Shino- Mal'Ganis and a bit of Tichondrius

Gaara:Grom Hellscream combined with Lord Antonidas and priest's personality

Sakura: combination of Jaina Proudmoore and elven sorceress

Tsunade: Combination of the Goddess Elune and an elven sorceress

Neji: Lord Elrond and a mix of Kael'thas

Konohamaru: Balnazzar

Udon: Detheroc

Moegi: Mixed of Varimathras and Sylvanas windrunner (when Arthas turned Sylvanas into undead) Please note that this is only their characterization. This does not meant that it is their role. It is simply a basis for their ability, attitude and how they affect the storyline.

And as I introduce more Naruto characters to the story, I'll do the same. Please note that their characterizations are not only based on warcraft but on Lord of the Ring and the anime itself. Well, let's get to the story!

Chapter 4: Surge Of Hope

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The council members were soon gathered and the meeting was started.

"Greetings elves, human and dwarves. We are all here to make a decision regarding the Dark Alliance threat that we discovered earlier on. Before we jump to conclusion, please allow us to present to you the facts that we have gathered so far." Itachi began and nodded at Neji. "Neji-sama of the elves, you have devoted your time and effort to gain enough knowledge and sacrificed not only your men, but placed your life in danger as well. May you present the facts you have gathered so far?"

"Hai Itachi-sama." Neji stated as he stand up from his chair and channeled his energy on the center of the court to create some sort of holographic effect. "As you can see here, we have discovered the main base of this so called Dark Alliance. First of all, allow me to tell you its history and origin so we may be able to determine their strength and weaknesses. According to our sources, the dark Alliance is composed of three races. The orcs, led by Gaara of the Sand. I am sure you have heard of him before. He was exiled by the elven council due to forbidden use of dark magic and sand manipulation." He paused and a base depicting orcish base with Gaara's huge face appeared on the hologram he projected.

"They are quick, strong and have quick reflexes. It is best to tackle them with Archers and seige weaponry. As we can see in this image, their base us mostly built with sands and dark magic. To produce more troops, Gaara used sand and manipulate it to create new entities. Different sand golems are produced through this process. Also, due to prolonged usage of sand and dark magic, he is able to create the ultimate protection in which sand and other elements from the land automatically shields him from any physical harm. It's just like having an automatic shield with motion detectors."

Next, demonic buildings, units and kyuubi's face appeared on the image. "Moving on, we can see here that these buildings is just different from normal. We recognized the army to be dark, strong and somewhat animal-like. They are called the demons. They are adept at using dark magics and bending reality to their will. Based on this information alone, It is a good idea to counter them with our sorceress and magic-users. They are also slow, so it's best to counter them with our spell-breakers, an army adept at close range attacks, with extreme magic-capabilities."

"Though we can easily defeat this army with magic and well-planned strategies, we should be aware that their leader is wise, cunning and deceitful. Kyuubi is a powerful demon known to have reached God-like levels and is able to outsmart many wise men and politicians. It is best we take caution in dealing with him, for not only is he wise and cunning, he is also powerful, strong and is said to be tolerant to all kinds of pain and poison." Gasps filled the room upon hearing the Demon Lord's power. Neji coughed to gain back their attention and placed his hand over the projection and instead of showing an image, a deserted base soon came to view.

"What? Where is the data? What is the meaning of this?" A council member said. Nenji calmly replied him.

"Do not worry my friend. We have received news that the newest Lich King was wounded in a battle with Lady Hinata and Lord Sasuke. According to our reliable spies and sources, he is currently in coma. Without his consciousness roaming this world, his powers cannot animate the bones, spirits and dead corpse for the Dark Alliance's use. Due to this temporary demise of their leader, we can assume that the undead isn't available for the Dark Alliance. And because the Dark Alliance relies on the Undead's power and number, their power is reduced in half." The screen then shifted to a Black Citadel with visible spirits.

"However, despite his temporary death, we discovered that he had a few dreadlords that can temporarily take his position. We received information that this group of small undead is known as Konohamaru's Undead Corps. We are not yet sure who lead this group but from what we have gathered, it is certain that they are not even worth ¼ of the original undead army if the Lich King is still alive. But just in case they pose potential threat in the battle, let us study their strengths and weaknesses as well"

Neji channeled a small amount of energy at the dwindling projection and a images of undead army and bases soon appeared followed by Naruto's face. "The undead army is frail and weak in physical strength, however, due to their immense power of the dark and strong connection with death made them deadly in battle and so we must take caution in dealing with them. It is said that if a necromancer is with them the soul of every dead enemy warrior will be taken and animated as one of their own. Simply put, the more deaths we experience the larger their army grows. To counter this, we needed siege weaponry equipped with magic-enforced explosive. I already devised plans to make that possible."

"And now, we will focus in their leader. From what we have gathered so far, his power is still locked and the Dark Alliance is searching for the eye of Minato, the previous Lich King who left the physical world after giving birth to his son and wander the dark abyss of oblivion to study it and harness his power. The eye of Minato is a powerful artifact given by the Lich King to his successor to make him a full-blooded Lich King that have full control over the dead. But they failed to retrieve the item and so, the current Lich King, or better known as Naruto is still a normal necromancer with little access to ice powers, the main element of the Lich King."

"However, even though he is not yet full-blooded, his power is estimated to be one step away from Kyuubi. Which means he is not an easy enemy to deal with"

"Now that we are acquainted with our enemy, we will now move on to their motives and intentions to our world. From what we have gathered, their ultimate goal is world domination. However, they have few minor goals such as enslaving Konoha, controlling our world's resources and using Fire Kingdom as its primary base to enslave other world and dimensions. If we are to allow them to gain control over our system, it will not only result in loss of freedom but our World will be subject to countless wars as well. Not only that we have estimated that they will deplete our world's resources, but they will also force our army as well as innocent civilians to fight for them. If we allow that to happen, and if they do succeed in enslaving our world, they will remain the dominant power in our world which gives them full control over our lives. We must not allow that to happen. So, to contain this threat, we have devised a few strategies that may help in strengthening our army's power, efficiency and effectiveness in battle."

"We have discovered that they will begin their attack to Konoha within 2 months, but since the Lich King is still in coma, it would give us more time before they can recover their full power. And for that, we will train our forces, gather more allies and send for help from the neighboring worlds and dimensions. Even the tamable beasts and the less recognized races from Fire Kingdom will be recruited to our cause. This is a dire situation and we need every help we can get. Even from the trolls and the satyrs of the northern regions." Once Neji finished explaining, a couple of protests came from the members.

"What? Are you insane? Enlisting the aid of those vile creatures! And you, coming from the elven empire, a proud race known to be just and dignified had considered getting help from Satyrs of all beasts!!" A group of council members followed and the council room's order was turned to chaos as they separated in two. The other side with Neji and the other opposed his idea. A few more minutes later and Itachi had enough.

"Will you all shut up!!" Itachi shouted with fury, his eyes turning red in annoyance. "Can't you see that the situation had turned dire? I thought you were all intelligent and knowledgeable human being! We have received news that the Southern borders were overrun with orcs and the entire region is covered with sand, killing all innocent people. Now that you have heard how grave the situation is, are you still going to fight and reject the idea? We haven't got much time left and you are still fighting over dignity and pride. I don't want our pride be the death of us. I already formulated a few designs to our capital city that could help slow down the advances of the enemy army."

"We will start rigid and strict training to our armies while the dwarves will fortify the cities with strong walls, use their technology in strengthening the walls, gates and defenses to prevent much damage during the attack. The rest of you will recruit whatever army you could find. Is that understood?"

The council looked like they were just reprimanded by their mothers and they slowly nodded their heads. "Hai Itachi-sama!" They all chorused.

"Good, you may all leave." As the men turned to leave, Itachi, Sasuke, Choji and Neji were left alone in the room.

"Niisan, I think I'm going train my paladins. I'll leave now." Sasuke turned to leave, still stunned by the fact about Naruto's condition. Itachi just nodded as he begun discussing their plans with Neji and Choji about the defense and location of their base of operation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke was in his room as he ordered his assistant to begin training his paladin warriors. He has not yet recovered from the fact that Naruto had slipped into coma. What if he died? Sasuke would blame himself for all eternity. _'Wait, what am I doing? Thinking about the enemy? I think I'm going insane. _Sasuke spent the rest of the day thinking of his obsession. He know that now is not the time to be thinking about it, since there is war and all, but he just can't help him. His obsession is getting the better of him. Though he was thankful that Itachi and the others hadn't noticed this, he still can't shake the feeling that sooner or later, it would affect his performance. He just hopes that it would not affect him in a negative way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere in the Base of the Dark Alliance...

Kyuubi is still at the side of Naruto's bed, when a void walker knocked. "Your eminence, you have visitors"

"Who are they?"

"They called themselves the Konohamaru Undead Corps. They have small undead army with them as well along with supplies and equipments. Though I am surprised myself to see few undead warriors since Naruto-sama has not yet recovered. Anyway, they are waiting for you just outside of this room, your eminence."

Kyuubi stood up "Naruto, I'll be back soon." He said and kissed Naruto's forehead as he went out to meet the Konohamaru's Undead Corps

As soon as kyuubi exited the room, he was greeted by three Young Dreadlords.

"Greetings Kyuubi-sama! I am Konohamaru!! The violet dreadlord of death and destrucion!" Forming a pose, he dramatically performed a series of stunt and rediculous action.

"And I am Udon, the green Dreadlord of poison and decay!!" He followed Konohamaru's action with few variation and landed at the left of Konohamaru.

A flash of explosives and fireworks filled the room as mysterious voice followed. "From the depths of darkness, mistress of pain and suffering, the red dreadlord of doom, the beautiful lady capable of seducing the hearts of pitiful men, Moegi!!" Landing at the right of Konohamaru the trio then said,

"We are The Konohamaru Undead Corps! Naruto-sama's personal servants!"

Kyuubi can't help himself from chuckling at their antics. They somehow remind him of Naruto's childish acts. Well, he can see how they behaved like that. Being with Naruto for years could change a person too and rub off some of his cheerfulness to that particular being.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?"

"We heard about Naruto-sama's condition. We have brought some necessary supplies that we think may help Naruto-sama in his recovery." Konohamaru spoke.

Kyuubi's lips turned to an excited smile. "Really? You think you can help him?"

"Yes, we promise we'll do our best." Konohamaru said with a smile. A feeling of relief washed over Kyuubi and he felt himself smiling once again.

"You better be! Now, I'll leave you with Naruto and you have to do your best ok?" Kyuubi said with an obvious empty threat, "Or I'll exile you to the harsh environment of Outland."

The Konohamaru Undead Corps just grinned as they entered Naruto's room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. Chapter 5: A Surprise Attack

Chapter 5: A Surprise Attack

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dawn is nearing the capital city of Fire Kingdom. Dwarven workers are already studying the plans that Itachi left and begin laying the foundations and wall fortifications. Groups of paladins have been dispatched to visit the leaders of the different races within the Kingdom that are yet to be discovered. The captain and his men have been planning strategies for proper army management and siege formation for best performance during battle.

"Captain, I think it might be a good idea if we place elven spell casters behind the human swordsmen and elven spellbreakers. We are following formation12 that the emergency council had developed."

"It's a good idea indeed. But I think that, that plan is only for emergency times. I think that we place the archers behind the sorceress and druids in the front. That way, the druids can entangle any enemy units with their nature call and tree manipulation. They can also call upon the roots to attack the enemy warriors. We will position the siege weapons as well as the energy catapults behind the swordsmen while we assign healers to every group. We will position groups of elven archers within those trees to help camouflage them and make them harder to locate. We could also perform ambush attacks in the front gate."

"Hai captain. The dwarves have just finished building the fortified walls and are now focusing their attention on building towers and making our siege weapons stronger."

"Excellent. Now moving on we will--" But he was suddenly stopped when a blast was heard and the sound of alarm bells filled the entire castle.

"Captain! Konoha is under attack! Orcs are attacking our outposts! If left alone, they could reach the castle in no time!"

"What? Inform Itachi-sama of this. All available foot soldiers, get your swords and fight the horde! Move!!" The captain ordered his men as he mounted his horse. Before he could continue, a swordsman stopped him.

"My lord, the orcish horde had brought demon spellcasters with them! They are casting illusions all over the place! A group has already fallen into their spells and were slaughtered immediately!" The captain was now sweating and ordered his men to halt.

"Captain, Sasuke-sama and his paladins are here!"

"Sasuke-sama! The orcs had brought demon spell casters with them! They are casting illusions all over the place, we can't attack them directly!" Sasuke scowled. Their light magics are ineffective against the orcs.

"Summon the elven warriors and send a request to Neji-sama! Do it yourself captain!"

"Hai Sasuke-sama!" In a few minutes, Itachi had arrived

"Sasuke, I heard the situation. Go to the front gate and try to cast light barrier to hold them off as we wait for the elves. We needed their spell casters to dispel their illusionary magics. As we heard from Neji, they had the power to bend reality to their will. Fighting by strength alone is futile." Sasuke just nodded and motioned for his paladins as they rushed to the front gate and automatically cast light barriers.

Itachi is assembling whatever foot soldier that he can as he order the present dwarven workers to repair whatever damage done and bring out the catapults they have built. Once these are done, Itachi led his group to the front gate. A few minutes later, the outpost that they were observing was finally razed to the ground. Just as the orcs are making their way towards the castle, they heard footsteps and sounds of horses.

They saw the captain arriving and was followed by Neji and his men.

"Itachi! I hope we're not too late. Wave is far from Konoha you know."

"Oh don't worry about it, the orcs are expected to arrive here in a few minutes. It's a luck that they aren't aiming for the citizens, they focused to wear out our defenses."

"Yes indeed. I can see that. Hmm, they really are capable of casting high level spells. I didn't know that normal warriors can do that." Neji said pointing to the effects and buffs the demons are casting

"If you can see, they are accompanied by Sand golems and if you look closely, that man who is surrounded by sand, that's Gaara. I am surprised that their leaders themselves perform their mission and tasks themselves. That must be the reason why they are powerful." Neji pointed to the incoming wave of ors and demons.

"Even without the undead's assistance, I am surprised that they managed to get past our defenses."

"We are attacked by surprise not because they are strong. Though I am wondering why they managed to enter here without our scout's knowledge." Itachi managed to ask.

"Have you forgotten that the southern entrance was attacked and wiped out? We forgot to send armies there."

"It's because the group we sent to investigate said that there are no sign of creatures there. You do realize that we left a few spies there to warn us of enemies passing. And you also left a group of rangers."

Upon mentioning this, Neji's eyes narrowed. "It can't be! Then that means Sakura and her sentinels are killed!"

"Now is not the time to think about that Neji. We have a battle to fight." Itachi tried to calm him down which he managed to do so.

"Yeah I guess so."

"My lord! The orcs are in our line of sight!" A swordsman interrupted them.

"Neji, have your priests dispel whatever negative spells they have." As Neji nodded, Itachi turned his attention to his men. "Fire at will!!" The elven archers and sorceress attacked their enemy, concentrating their attacks on the nearest enemy unit. As arrows rained towards the orcs, a sand wall managed to lift from the ground and blocked the attacks.

"Neji! It's Gaara!"

"I know. We haven't studied that ability yet. But I do know of some strategies to get past it. Use the energy catapults!" Neji said.

Upon saying so, few swordsmen operated the energy catapult and with the help from the nearby sorcerer, they managed to charge the energy catapult and energy bolts flew at the enemy. As sand wall attempted to block it, the energy bolt managed to burn a hole in it and flew past it, killing almost ¾ of the orcish army.

As they did so, the orcs already managed to come near the gate and used battering rams to bring it down. The paladins tried to strengthen the signal from their light barrier but to no avail. As the gate came crashing down, orcs managed to enter the castle and the two forces clashed together.

"The enemy has come! Everyone grab your swords! To battle!" The captain said as Itachi led his men to fight the enemy. As they fight, both sides showed aggressiveness and displayed their strength, trying to defeat the other party. The orcish army is clearly losing. However, as sand arrows begin to fly all over the place, human numbers had started to lessen, thus turning the tide of the battle in favor for the enemy. The elves tried to use their magic to fend off the invaders, but found out that its hopeless. The orcs are auto-protected by sands. And due to them charging the energy catapult earlier on, their magic had weakened considerably.

Just as the orcs were winning, and the humans were outnumbered, the battle stopped as Gaara emerged, still surrounded by his sand armor and orcish army.

"So humans are this weak? I was only ordered to intimidate you, but I might as well enjoy killing you! Oh and Neji, what a pleasant surprise. I suppose you still remember how harshly you treated me! I had a high position in the council and gained popularity. My life is going well, but you ruined it! Once you told them about the source of my power, I had been treated differently! And what's worse, you exiled me to Outland! Have you no idea that it's the demon homeland? But then again, if I wasn't able to get there, I wouldn't have met Kyuubi and Naruto, who not only granted me permission to rule over the orcish kingdom, but also gave me source of dark magic and allowed me to tap into the dark portal's power. But no matter how good the result is, I still can't believe that I was exiled over something so, shallow.

"We didn't exile you for no reason. You practiced forbidden arts of the dark!" Neji replied in defense

"And what if I did? It's a means to improve the magical bloodline that empowered the elves! Without that knowledge, then how can the elven magic improve?"

"But Gaara!" He was cut off by Gaara

"Save your breath Neji! You'll need it to scream when I tear you limb from limb! Kill them all!!" Just as the orcs advanced to the weakened humans, a blinding light stopped them and as it vanished, a group of paladin, Satyrs and trolls rushed at them.

"Yoshi! Don't worry my friends! Your youthful servants have gathered these youthful creature to push this unyouthful beasts and save the Fire Kingdom! For Itachi-sama! Charge my friends!" Rock Lee declared along with his newfound allies.

Caught entirely by surprised, the orcs were easily defeated. But their triumph were temporary as Gaara just cast a weird spell and the ground shook. As it does so, sand Golems rose from the ground and protectively gathered around Gaara.

"You are so pathetic. None will stop us from achieving our goals! Kill them all!" Gaara ordered his golems. Gaara kept summoning sand arrows as he easily killed waves after waves of trolls and satyrs.

Finally, the Satyr leader had enough and ordered his warriors to form a circle and chants weird spell. Upon seeing their actions, Gaara's eyes widened. "What? How did you know that ritual!"

"Why, I didn't know you were so familiar with it! Indeed we have served the Devourers, but we have cut our ties to Kyuubi and his minions. The Devourers are nothing but power-hungry demons who lost their sanity in search for power! Using that same technique your leader has taught us, we will vanish you to Outland! Dark Ritual!" The Leader said as his warrior just finished the chanting.

"No! You wont beat me so easily! Absolute defense!" Layers after layers of sand covered Gaara as he prepared himself for another spell. As purple beam from the Satyr Leader hit the dome shaped shield that protected Gaara, it broke and shattered, but Gaara was nowhere to be found.

"I guess he escaped." Said the Leader.

Once everything had cleared up, dead corpses of fallen warriors from both sides and debris from the walls and destroyed infrastructure littered the ground. As the group finally managed to recover from the shock, they all decided to clean up. And while doing so, they had a chat with their new allies.

"Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! Without you, we could have been dead. I really appreciate your help." Itachi bowed to the blue-skinned leader of the Satyrs and the Blonde-haired leader of the trolls as the rest of the human alliance followed.

"Don't worry about it. The Devourers, or should I Say demons have betrayed us years ago. If you have heard of the great political war on Outland then you know what I'm talking about. We respected and worshiped him as a God and he just thought of us as pawns to be played with. And now, we are given a chance to fight against him, we will not waste it so easily. It would be our great honor to assist you.

Itachi just gave a small smile as he offered his smile. "Uchiha Itachi. Welcome to the Alliance, my friend."

"Kisame leader of the Shadow Clan, the dominant clan to rule the Satyrs and this is Deidera, a half demon, half human wizard, the troll chieftain. We are more than happy to help" Kisame introduced themselves.

"It would be appreciated. Now let's get to work and do some repairs as we rest and prepare for the next attack. We don't know when and where they will strike next. We will also establish an outpost to the southern entrance as to warn us in case they attack from that area again." Itachi said as his men get some rest to make the next preparations.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere in the Base of the Dark Alliance.

"Kyuubi-sama..." Gaara began as he knelled in front of the demon Lord.

"You have returned. Has the mission gone well?"

"Hai. I managed to deal a lot of damage in the main castle. However..."

"However?"

"I happen to meet one of your old friends."

"Ahh?"

"Trolls and Satyrs."

"Oh... Them. But I thought that the nine (nine instead of ten since Itachi is not a member of it in this story) members of Akatsuki has finally been killed?"

"I am sorry lord Kyuubi but I saw Kisame and Deidera myself."

"Ahh, It is of no concern. I have yet to meet the other 7. Pain is the only real threat. Though I am not sure if he survived the Great War"

"Then I'll make sure that my spies will get informations about them. They are deadly and are a threat to our plans" Gaara stated.

"Do not worry. They all worshiped me once. I'll make sure that they will worship me again." A sinister smile was plastered on his face.

"But Kyuubi-sama, one of my spies have heard them talking and they still resent you for your betrayal."

"Ahh, is that so? Then they'll know that I am their God, and that they had made a huge mistake by abandoning me. They will be crawling on their knees just from me to shelter them in my divinity." Kyuubi laughed evilly until he was interrupted by a very bright light coming from Naruto's room.

"What? That's Naruto's room! What's happening in there?" As Kyuubi rushed towards the room, he was blinded once more by the bright light emanating from Naruto's room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	8. Interlude: An Unlikely Meeting

Interlude: An Unlikely Meeting

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere in an unknown location...

"Where am I?" A asked himself as he managed to regain his consciousness. He blinked a couple of times and then look around the surroundings trying to determine where he was. Just then, he realized that it's a cold place, and everything is covered with snow. He thanked that he was an undead or else he would have frozen to death.

Seeing that no one is around, he groaned and in a few seconds, he heard his stomach made noise, signaling that it's time to it. He mumbled something about "ramen" and "have to find a village", before deciding to finally make his journey to find a village.

As he continued on traveling, trying to find a sign of life, he was surrounded by snow beasts. Snow beasts are similar to werewolves but what made them different is that they lived in snow, they are totally aggressive to anyone, both good and evil, and they are stronger than any werewolves that he encountered.

The necromancer prepared his spells and channeled his energy to his palms to form one dark rasengan in each hand. He assumed his battle stance and tried to search for nearby spirits he could call upon, but sensing that there's no spirits nearby, he has to resort to using his own strength. He waited, but the beasts just stared impassively at him. He was never the patient type and so, to gain attention, he throw one rasengan towards three snow beasts, trying to miss intentionally.

By doing so, he succeeded, and the snow beasts slowly advanced towards him.

"If you think you'll beat me that easily, you're mistaken! Bring it on, beasts!" As they charged at him, a whistle was heard and the beasts stopped on their tracks. A few minutes later, a figure appeared and the beasts ran towards his back. The necromancer observed him carefully and once the stranger's face came to view, he was very surprised. Striking blue eyes stared back and the same golden hair and tanned skin was observed in the man. The man, as he estimated must be in his early 30's. Anxious to know who this stranger is, he asked.

"Who are you and where is this place?" But instead of answering his question, the man simply moved towards him and hugged him. Before Naruto could say anything, the man stated, "Naruto! I am glad we finally managed to meet."

"Wait! How do you know my name? And, where is this?" The necromancer asked out of confusion.

"Naruto, welcome to Yuki no Kuni (Snow country). This is my dominion. As for how I know your name, I am your father Naruto, Minato, yondaime, the fourth ruler of outland and the first Lich King to ever rule the undead."

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Really? If you're my father, then prove it!" The man just sighed.

"Fine, you were born at October 10th just after Kyuubi, my best friend and appointed heir replaced me on the throne." Naruto's eyes widened but he is not yet ready to buy it. What if the man just dig up some information about him? Oh well, he continues asking question.

"Then if you are my father, you should own the necklace of doom! Show it to me." The man just grinned and showed his necklace to Naruto. Instead of hugging him and accepting him, Naruto just punched him, much to his surprise and dismay.

"You bastard!! Why did you abandoned me then?" Naruto said, angered flashing in his eyes. The man just sighed. "Naruto, I'm sorry but you have to understand. There was a huge wat in Outland and I have to go and strengthen my power!"

"Oh yeah? Then if you're really are concerned about your kingdom then why did you left all the responsibility to Kyuu-chan and never showed your face again!" Naruto's anger and annoyance is increasing with each passing moment. Minato just patted him on the had while Naruto swatted the hand away.

"Naruto, I'll explain everything to you, follow me" Naruto hesitantly follow the man until they reached a huge Ziggurat with a throne on the top. As they went inside, visible spirits greeted their master and they were led into a big, well-furnished chamber. Minato offered a seat to Naruto which he accepted.

"Maybe, I have to start at the beginning." Naruto just nodded.

"At the time when you were just inside your mother's womb, by the way, your mother is an elf, her name is Rei Mi, anyway, back to that time, you were just at the womb, there was a huge war in outland. Yashamaru and his orcs had broken their promise to the Devourers. The devourers are the union of Undead and Demon, anyway, they attacked the devourer's base day in and day out. The orcs are numerous, and even though they are brutish and weaker than demons, they are still numerous and fast. Demons are not trained in fast attacks since they focused their attention on chaos and studying the Dark Portal to gain it's magics. Shukaku, the third hokage of Outland proposed that we are to travel through the Dark Portal to study its power and gain allies to help beat the orcs and their allies."

"As his assistant and the yondaime, I felt that it's my duty to accompany him and decided to leave the throne to Kyuubi while we were on journey. At that moment, Rei Mi has complications in giving birth to you. As the seed was product of undead and elf, two entirely different race, your mother died but the baby survived. You were that baby Naruto and Kyuubi took care of you. Even though I was disheartened by the loss of your mother, I'm still determined to end the war and traveled with Shukaku to the Dark Portal. Unfortunately, we were separated as we go through the dark Portal."

"I managed to go through the Dark Portal unharmed but I haven't heard of Shukaku since then. As I was traveling in the new world I was sent to, I was ambushed by strange demons and was imprison in an icy chamber by their leader. But the leader has some kind of plans for me, I heard them talk and I was teleported to this world. Curious of this world, I reached out to my conscious Lich King powers and enslaved the local beasts around me. Then I know that this place is peaceful and inexperienced in battle."

"Taking this knowledge to my advantage, I enslaved human bases and used it to find a way to free me. I nearly succeeded. By somehow, only half of my consciousness is free. I cannot leave this place"

Naruto stared for a few seconds, absorbing the information he has just received. Then, for a few minutes, he finally said, "So you're in this world?"

"Yes. Listen Naruto, my time is running out. I need you to travel to Yuki No Kuni and go to the Ziguratt of the damned. Then I'll tell you the rest." Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean travel to Yuki No Kuni? I'm already here!"

"You'll understand soon enough. See you soon Naruto" Minato just smiled and a bright Light covered Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto wake up to find himself in a very familiar room. He then realize that he was in the Black Citadel of the Dark Alliance. Then he saw a familiar face looking down at him worriedly. Then he reached for that person's neck and after pulling him for a hug, he yelled cheerfully. "Kyuu-chan!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 6: The Land of the Dead

Chapter 6: The Land of the Dead

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyuubi was shocked as Naruto hugged him, but easily managed to regain his composure and hugged Naruto back. "Naruto! I was so worried. I thought I'm going to lose you! You mean the world to me!" Kyuubi hugged him tighter.

Naruto just grinned at him. "You mean a lot to me, too, Kyuu-chan!" He gave Kyuubi a small peck on the lips which froze the demon lord.

"Na-naru-chan? Do you really-?" But he was cut off as Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck and whispered to his ear. "Sure I do Kyuubi. Why else do you think I'd stay with you and put up with all these killings?" Kyuubi just stared at him with confused expression. "Wait, you mean you don't like what we're doing?"

Naruto just chuckled. "Of course not. I just mean that I have been trying to do my best for you! What I'm saying is I hate violence, but if it's what will make you happy, then I'll do what I can to help! I promise you that!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up and gave kyuubi a wide grin.

His reply was a deep laughter and kyuubi pulling him to a tight hugh. "But seriously Naru, you really had me worried. I am just glad that you were alive. I guess Konohamaru and his companions helped a lot didn't they?"

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "Konohamaru is here?" Kyuubi was about to reply when the door suddenly opened wide and fireworks and smoke filled the room which was followed by a series of coughing. "We are Konohamaru Undead Corps!" -cough cough- "Moegi! I told you not to put too many fireworks -cough- look what happened!" Konohamaru yelled in a playful voice!

"Hmp! Me? A lady like me? I could never make a mistake like that! Blame Udon!" Udon just stared at her. "No, I didn't touch it! Konohamaru-kun! You're the one who was holding the fireworks!"

Konohamaru just grinned sheepishly. "Uhm-- oops?" Moegi smacked him on the head.

"Baka!" The other was about to reply when Naruto's voice interrupted them "Konohamaru?"

Kyuubi can't help but laugh at the current situation the Undead corps is in. They were totally covered with smoke and ashes which gave their face a color of black and their eyes red from the smoke.

Ignoring Kyuubi, Konohamaru ran and hugged Naruto. "Leader! I'm glad our spell worked! Have you talked to Minato-sama?"

Upon hearing it, Kyuubi stiffened and stared at Naruto. "Naru-chan?" Naruto just grin, not noticing the tension in Kyuubi's expression. "Oh yeah! I forgot! He told me about the past."

Kyuubi seemed to relax at this. "Really? What more did he said?"

"Well, he told me about my mother, the great war, and how he left Outland. But he said he ran out of time, so I needed to visit him." Naruto said cheerfully.

Kyuubi frowned at this. "But that's impossible Naru-chan! We don't even know where he is!"

Naruto just grinned at him. "He told me he is in a place called Yuki no Kuni. Do you know it?"

"Yeah. But that's far away from our base! I can't let you go there alone!" Kyuubi said with fear and worry in his voice. "Don't worry Kyuu-chan! I promise I'll be safe. Konohamaru, can you make the necessary preparations? We're leaving tomorrow."

"Hai Leader!" As the three dreadlords left the room, Naruto stand up from his bed and hugged Kyuubi.

"Naru-chan, you're still recovering. Why leave so early?" Kyuubi said sadly. He was sad that he finally found out that Naruto reciprocated his feeling and yet, Naruto is going to leave his side. Noticing the sad look on Kyuubi's face, he tightened the hug. "Don't worry Kyuu-chan. I promise I'll return safely, no matter what." Without waiting for a reply, Naruto kissed Kyuubi and Kyuubi returned it, deepening the kiss as he allowed Naruto to explore his mouth. After what seemed like forever, they finally broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"That was awesome!" Naruto said grinning. Kyuubi only smiled as he nodded in agreement. "Naru-chan, my personal escorts will accompany you this time. They are the best, so you don't have to worry." Kyuubi said, Naruto just nodded.

"You know, I didn't know that without me, my army disappeared. It would take months to summon them back. So I guess I really need your guards." Kyuubi just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Demons are powerful you know! We aren't the dominant force in outland for nothing!" Kyuubi said smugly while Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Yeah right!" He said with sarcasm. "But I'm sure that you have a weakness!"

"What? Me? The great demon lord of the demon empire? That's impossible!" Kyuubi said trying to sound intimidating but was silenced as he saw the devilish smile on Naruto's face.

"Naruto? What are you planning now?" Kyuubi looked at him warily. But before he could get a reaction, Naruto jumped at him.

"Ahh!! Naruto, stop!! Ahahahaha!! Gahh!! Can't breathe!" Kyuubi said as he gasp for air. "God Naruto!!" Kyuubi said as Naruto continued to tickle him. "Please stop!" Naruto grinned evilly at him.

"Not until you say it!"

"What? No!" Kyuubi said firmly but Naruto continued to tickle him. Knowing that there's no other way out of his predicament he finally gave in. "Alright alright! You win!"

"Now that isn't so hard isn't it?" Naruto just grinned at him.

"Hmp!" Kyuubi said as he sulked in a corner. "Oh come on Kyuu-chan!"

"..."

Naruto frowned, then a brilliant idea came to his mind. He walked towards Kyuubi in the most seductive manner. "Ne, Kyuu-chan! What are you thinking?" He whispered using a breathy voice on Kyuubi's ear. The great demon shivered as he felt Naruto's hot breath against his skin. "Na-naru-chan!"

Naruto licked Kyuubi's ear lobe, hoping to get a reaction from his new lover. "Alright! I give in. I was thinking about you. Happy now?" Naruto just grinned at him. "Very." Then all of the sudden, Naruto hugged him from behind and whispered, "We'll continue this when I get back, ne?"

Kyuubi could only nod. "You better come back safely Naruto."

"I promise. And besides, I still have a lot planned to do to you!" Kyuubi shivered at the promise that Naruto's sentence held. Turning around, he hugged Naruto back. "Then I'll wait for you." Naruto's grin grew wider. "Let's go to sleep, Koi!"

"Yeah. Oyasumi!" Kyuubi said. "Ne, Naruto, when you..." Kyuubi was stopped as he hear Naruto's snores. Then grinning to himself, he carried the already sleeping Naruto to his bed and lied down beside him. After wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, he quickly fell asleep and drifted into a land of ramen, foxes and Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Kyuubi awoke to an empty bed. He can't help but feel a bit sad and empty inside. He sighed and as he got up to go to the bathroom, he felt strong arms embrace around him. "Ohayo Kyuu-chan!"

"Naruto, I thought you already left!"

"Well, I can't just leave you, you know. So I think I have to say good bye and give you this." Naruto pulled out a necklace from his pocket and placed it around Kyuubi's neck. "Now you have something to remember me by!"

Kyuubi can't help but smile. "Naru-chan! I love you" He said as he hugged the smaller boy. "Ne, Naru-chan, we'll keep a mental link, ne? And then we can keep in touch."

"Good idea!" Naruto said and he went towards the door. "Wait Naruto! Let me walk with you." Naruto just grinned as he walked beside Kyuubi. When they reached the gate, they found Konohamaru and his party, with a carriage and a group of demon army. "Leader! We are ready to go!"

Naruto turned to Kyuubi and gave him one last kiss on the lips, he entered the carriage. "Bye Kyuu-chan!"

"Sayonara Naru-chan! Please be back soon!"

A distant voice came from the disappearing group. "I promise Kyuu-chan!"

Kyuubi sighed as he went to meet up with Gaara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Naruto and the group traveled, they are chatting to each other. "Ne, Leader! Why are we going to the Snow Country. What did Minato-sama say?"

"Well, he told me that he will tell me everything that I need to know. Though I don't quite understand what he said, I guess that's what I remembered."

"Ohh, How long will we stay there?"

"Two weeks. But I think that we can make it in 1 week or so."

The group just nodded and as their conversation shifted to random topics, the carriage stopped and a warlock opened the carriage door and knelled at them. "Naruto-sama. Konohamaru-sama, we're here."

"Great! Now we can start looking for that Ziguratt." As Naruto exited the carriage, he yelped in surprise. "Cold!!" Konohamaru and his company just sweatdropped.

"Leader, this place stinks! I can smell death everywhere!" Konohamaru whined

"Quite whining. We better set up a base camp here. I'll try to summon some skeleton warrior to scout the area."

"But leader, where are we supposed to set up a base camp? The ground is soft, it's cold, we have no source of food."

"What? We didn't bring any food! We're doomed!" Naruto wailed dramatically.

"No, it's not that. We brought a few of them. But what I mean is, there's no stable location to set it up."

"Hmm, I don't think so." Naruto said as he raised his arm, then a structure made from bones rose from the ground. "You said that this place stinks of death right? So I figured that there are many dead corpses here. And from them, I managed to build us a tent!"

"Yeah! You're the best Leader!" Konohamaru grinned at each other and as they entered the tent, two skeleton warrior came running towards them. "Naruto-sama! We found the Ziguratt!"

"Really? That's great! Now we can start heading towards there!"

"But niisan! We have just arrived here!"

"We can rest when we reached the place."

"Fine!"

As the group headed out, they realized that the Ziguratt is situated near to their location. As they moved towards the Ziguratt, they noticed a frozen throne with a figure imprisoned inside the ice. As they were about to dwell on the thought, they were greeted by two death knights. "Greetings Naruto-sama! Welcome to Snow Country, the Land of the Dead. Minato-sama is waiting for you at the top of the Ziguratt. Naruto just nodded as they followed the Death Knight that leads them through the maze-like road of a place that looked like a labyrinth that has not been touched for thousands of year.

As they walked through the creepy road of the labyrinth, they could almost feel the dead spirits that remained dominant in the place. They noticed a lot of skeletons being feasted upon by flies, and ahead of them is a room where a corpse lay. The corpse looked like it underwent some sort of torture before it died. Naruto felt a shiver on his spine as they passed upon a torture room.

They continued their journey until they reached a massive gate. The two death knights struggled to open it and as it opened, they could almost feel the negative energy that came rushing out of the place.

"Naruto-sama, this is as far as we can go. Your father is waiting for you. Just follow the winding stairs."

Naruto nodded as Konohamaru followed him but was stopped by the death knights. "We're sorry but it's only Naruto-sama that is allowed to go in there. If you will enter, you cannot survive the dark force that lay dormant there for a long time."

"I can handle it just fine! I'm a nathrezim! A powerful race!" Konohamaru said stubbornly but Naruto just shook his head. "No it's fine Konohamaru. You wait here while I have a chat with my father."

"But--"

"No buts. I'm going see you later!" Then without waiting for their responses, Naruto left and began climbing the stairs until he reached the top.

What he saw surprised him. The throne that they saw earlier was covered with negative energy. As he took a look, He saw a cloaked figure within the ice that covered the throne. As he proceed to examine it, he heard a voice.

"Ahhh, my son. You're finally here. Welcome to my frozen throne. You probably had a lot of question. Don't worry, I'll answer them one by one. Then I can train you through the arts of dark magic and how to unlock the Lich King blood within you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Message: I'm sorry if Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship is a bit rushed. But this is necessary in the next chapters. In the next chapter, we will learn the truth behind Naruto's heritage. Sit tight for the moment of truth is about to begin!


	10. Interlude: Itachi's Plan

Interlude: Itachi's Plan

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

First, I'd want to point out the places and characters used so far in the story.

Country of wave- Silvermoon/Quel'Thalas: Silvermoon is the capital city of Quel'Thalas, the main homeworld of the elves. But in this story, Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas are one and is combined into a one dimension.

Konoha- Lordearon: Lordearon is the homeworld of humans. While Konoha is a small village in the anime, in this story, it is as big as the fire country in the anime.

Black Citadel- The Black Citadel is a floating castle situated at the southern region of Konoha. It is where the Demon Lord and the Dark Alliance resides and gathers their troops. It serves as their main base of operation though it can be easily moved from place to place through the use of black magic. Model: Undead Necropolis (from the game)

Southern Region- Though not mentioned in the story, the southern region is the Sand village. It was hinted in this story that it was conquered by Gaara, and it would be explained later. Though the anime stated that it is a big place, it is nothing but a mere outpost in this story.

Western Villages- Andorhal: The western villages isn't taken from the anime but was modeled after andorhal in the game, where Arthas and Kel'Thuzad fought. Hence, the reason why the dark plague is located here and why is it the place where Sasuke and Narut met each other.

Fire Kingdom- Azeroth: Azeroth is the vast world where humans, elves, dwarves and other minor races lived in peace for thousands of generations. Though fire Kingdom is just a country in the anime, in this story, it is the world itself.

Snow Country- Northrend: It is where the Lich King is imprisoned. Though in the game, it is described as desolate and deserted place, it is the Lich King's fortress in this story.

Ziguratt of the damned- Frozen Throne: The frozen throne is where the Lich king was imprisoned. In this story, The Lich King's soul is free to wander the physical plane but with limited access.

Kisame- Satyr Shadow Dancers: Satyrs had once worshiped the Devourers, a group of demons led by a powerful demon Lord. Kisame is one of the Akatsuki member.

Deidara- Troll Warlord: Deidara is a powerful human wizard who specializes in area of effect attacks and explosives. After the human council discovered his demon heritage, he was exiled to Outland and met Kisame.

Devourers- Burning Legion: An alliance of demons and undead who struggled to fight Yashamaru and his ambitious orcs which was later stopped by Gaara and became its new leader.

Akatsuki- A group of different leaders from different minor races who worshiped Kyuubi, the great demon Lord, and sworn allegiance to the Devourers, forever be enslaved by the said alliance as they stood proud to worship their said God.

Now that the important places are introduced, let's proceed to the story. I just posted these information to aid in the reader's visualization of the events. Please note that the first name is how they are called in this story while the second name that follows is the place/object they were modeled in the game.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile in the great Palace of Konoha...

"Itachi-sama, we have received word that the orcish army detected by our scouts are retreating to their base. It was an instant recall if we are to judge their actions." An elven swordsman entered the great halls of Itachi's throne.

"Indeed? They must have been having some sort of difficulty if they are recalling their forces. Have you looked into this matter?"

"Yes my lord. We have discovered that the young Lich King has awoken." Upon hearing this, Sasuke who was by Itachi's side turned his full attention to the said spy. " However, in his current state they still haven't fully recovered. We have discovered that he and a few amount of soldiers journeyed towards the great Snow Country. Though we have no idea why they were going there in the first place, we have some clues that they are currently amassing a huge army and is still recovering from the loss of the undead race."

Itachi let a small smile grace his face. "Really? So you're saying that the Lich King is alone and is only protected by a small group of soldiers?"

"Hai Itachi-sama. That is what we have gathered from our sources. We have set a few elven spies as well as Satyr warriors to follow their tracks. Neji-sama figured that the Satyrs can match the undead's dark magics and that we needed every information we have about them"

Itaci merely nodded. "Ahh, that's good to hear. I am glad that Neji had planned such clever idea such as this. You may leave"

"As you wish my lord." And as the swordsman made his leave, Itachi turned to Sasuke. "This could be a chance isn't it Sasuke? A stray lamb is always easier to capture than a packed group. Sasuke, I'm leaving the throne to you. I have a meeting with this Lich King." Itachi said in an amused voice. A voice he rarely used. It sounds as though he is eager to kill.

At this realization, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Itachi-niisan, if you don't mind, I'd like to pay him a visit as well. Let me go in your place." Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

"And for what reason, may I ask, little brother? It is an important mission and I must see to it that it would be settled perfectly." Sasuke just 'hned' and turned to the massive exit door.

"I would like to settle some personal business with the Lich King" Sasuke stated as a small, invisible smirk formed on Itaci's lips.

"Ahh, I see. Alright, I'll let you gather whatever men you need and make the necessary arrangements for you to embark on this journey. But remember Sasuke, this is an important event for the future of our Kingdom. Do not mess this up." He said in a calm voice, though he was smirking deep down inside and laughing in amusement.

"Hai. I wont. I wont let him beat me that easily." And with that, Sasuke left the room leaving an amused Itachi. _I am not so sure if you'll carry out your orders Sasuke, but it would be fun to see some action._

When Itachi felt that Sasuke's presence had left the room completely, he called for his best captain. "Captain, I want you to observe Sasuke and his group. Do not be seen, heard and felt. Make your tracks clean and be sure that no one will know you are following his group. When you see something that I should know about then write it and compile a report about it."

"Understood my lord." The captain took a bow as he exited the room, preparing his own group of men.

_I'll see what you can do little brother. You're hiding something from me, and I will know it._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-VIRUS ALERT!- IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT- VIRUS ALERT!

WE WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE CORE PROGRAM OF THE NETNAVI REYCHOP.EXE IS INFECTED WITH -BACK TO SCHOOL- VIRUS AND IS CORRUPTED... HE IS CORRECTLY IN HIBERNATION MODE AND WAS CONFINED WITHIN THE VIRUS CONTAINMENT VAULT AND IS UNDERGOING RESTORATION, ADJUSTMENT AND CODE MODIFICATION TO STABILIZE HIS FUNCTIONS. WE ARE SAD TO INFORM YOU THAT HIS STORIES WOULD BE PUT ON HOLD FOR A WHILE UNTIL WE MANAGED TO MAKE THE VIRUS LESS STRESSING FOR REYCHOP.EXE's SYSTEM TO HANDLE. WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

Reychop.exe: As said in the announcement, school has finally resumed on June 2, 2008 and I just wanted to let you all know that I may not update as fast as I did in the past few days. More information is on my profile. See you all!

I'm sorry if it's not what you're expecting but I have to prepare for school. If you find any conflicting ideas, mistakes, inconsistencies, etc, please include them in your reviews so that I can rewrite or make the necessary corrections.

Oh and just a tiny info, if you all play angels online, you can meet me in Dark City, with a mage character named reychop XD. Well, the main goal of this chapter is to explain some things and arise curiosity and excitement among the readers. I hope I achieved that. And also, to inform you that I'll be putting my stories on hold. I hope to update sooner or later. See you all in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 7: A key to the Past

Chapter 7: The key to the Past

Chapter 7: The key to the Past

-o-o-o-

"You want me to do what?" Naruto exclaimed at his father, his eyes narrowing in anger. But all he got as a reply was Minato's calm voice.

"Naruto… You should realize that I am still alive. And due to that reason, I cannot easily pass my powers to you. You are my son and our bond is still as strong and ever. By passing my spiritual powers on my son, and with my consciousness still roaming this world, your chakra network will reject my power and may harm you in turn."

"Anguish and sadness are the only emotions that can open and unlock these networks and cause you to fully accept my powers. I am not kidding, Naruto. To gain divinity, YOU MUST KILL SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU!" Minato said with a firm voice.

"No! You don't understand! I can't kill Kyuu-chan! I love him!" Naruto shouted, tears threatening to fall, but he stubbornly refused to show weakness. He pleaded to find some other ways but after getting no response, he punched the ice, cracking it a little, causing his father to choke and wheeze.

"Naruto… Listen!" Minato tried to say but was rudely stopped by Naruto.

"No! You listen! All my life I have been with Kyuubi! He raised me like the father that YOU have never been! And you expect me to kill him? I refuse! I won't! What about the famed eye of Yours! Huh? It doesn't require someone else's death?" Naruto angrily shouted as the spirits spinning around Minato went at insane speed and flew off in a random direction as it felt the raging emotions within the heir.

"Naruto, that artifact is a fake! A hoax! It is nothing more than to keep strangers and power-hungry human from knowing the real heritage of Lich-hood! If it's something, then it's nothing more than a catalyst to mark if you can channel Lich powers into it! Don't you see? It's nothing but…"

"Shut up! Shut up! You geezer! You can't do this to me! After so many years and you show up just to ruin my happiness? You bastard!" Naruto punched the icy prison again causing parts of it to shatter which resulted in the disappearance of almost half of the spirits inhabiting the Ziggurat.

"Naruto… It's not like that! I have no control over this. Please, listen to me!" Minato tried to explain but Naruto was already closed.

"No! If you cared so much about me, as your son, then make up better traditions! I have made my decision and will find my own ways to gain power! I will train harder than ever!"

"But Naruto, there's no other way to gain this power!"

"Shut up! Don't you dare tell me what's best you goddamned bastard! I'm leaving!" Naruto declared and turned his back.

Minato tried to stop him but the massive doors were already slammed shut.

-o-o-o-

As Naruto made his way down the spiraling stairs, he kept on fuming to himself. The infrastructure of the carefully built citadel slowly crumbled as spirits controlling and maintaining them went out of control as Naruto's anger passed them.

A loud "Bang!" was heard. But thinking it was just the Ziggurat crumbling, Naruto continued on his way, destroying whatever material he could find and avoiding any falling debris from the tomb's slowly decaying insides.

As he reached the massive gate, it opened with a frantic Konohamaru.

"Leader! Don't go outside! Humans have surrounded the Ziguratt!"

Upon hearing it, Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly summoned four giant skeletons.

"Konohamaru, how are the others?" Naruto asked, forgetting his anger.

"They are still fighting the Human Resistance. They had improved this time from our fights century ago! They have become even stronger!"

"Then we'll have no choice but to fight them! Prepare yourself konohamaru! I'll revive the forgotten ones and we'll see what these humans can do! I'll also found some creatures that might aid us in our fight."

"Hai, Boss!! We'll defeat them, because we're the best!!" Konohamaru declared and they grinned at each other as Naruto started casting before they went to battle with their newly-created army.

-o-o-o-

"Take this! Rose of Doom!" Moegi shouted as flaming red roses rained on the humans. Various screams could be heard as Satyrs tried their best to encourage their comrades.

The Satyr's magic were clearly winning against the weakened undead, causing them to drive the undead further into the twisted puzzle of the labyrinth scattered throughout the Ziggurat.

"You'll die this time! YOU Selfish undead shall finally meet your maker!" But before he could slice the undead warriors with his scythe, he felt something slimy cover him, and to his disgust, he found out it came from one of the dreadlords.

"Don't forget about me! I am Udon, the great dreadlord of poison and decay! And with my slime of doom, you will perish!!" Udon proudly said as some of the slime still hangs from his nose.

"Eww Udon, you're disgusting! Why can't you be like me? A lady who's full of grace?"

"But didn't Naruto-kun said we are all unique."

"Well, duh, he said that to make you feel better!"

"Really?"

"Yup! So, shut it! We're in the middle of the battle! Let's fight it, with grace!"

"Hai!" Udon said, slurping back the slime back in his nose, which earned him a smack from Moegi.

"Gross!!" The Satyr who was about to attack them just sweatdropped at their antics and was frozen in its place with amusement. But as Moegi saw him, she quickly killed him, and thus, ending his "frozen" state.

-o-o-o-

As they were further driven inside the labyrinth, they saw the dead skeletons on the side hugged the humans nearest to it, crushing them to death.

"Yo! Moegi, Udon! Did you left some for me?" Naruto said, grinning.

"Yes boss! These are nothing compared to the training of grace I take in the realm of dreadlords!" Moegi boasted which earned her a glare from the nearby Satyr.

"Foolish girl, do not underestimate the Human Resistance! We are stronger than you!"

"Heh? Excuse me? But you aren't even worth my time, ne, Naruto-niisama?"

"Yep! We're going to kick your asses, fuckface! Prepare to die!"

The Satyr just glared and charged, but he was soon struck by a skeleton's sword which was laying in wait from the floor.

As the number of the Human Resistance lowered, the soldiers retreated from the Ziggurat and flee for their lives, heading outside. But they were soon attacked by the creatures Naruto set loose. The creatures attacked them from underground, devouring them as it caught their feet with its tentacles.

-o-o-o-

Naruto cheered at his warriors for their successful job. As he punched his fist into the air, he then said, "Alright! I know we're the best! Good job!"

"Of course! We fought with grace! They are just too stunned with my beauty!" Moegi bragged which was just ignored by the rest as they headed outside and try to find the one who ordered these human to attack them.

As they were going outside, they noticed human presence around the Ziggurat, as if trying to catch them into a trap.

But for Naruto, he wont let go without a fight, for that is his way as a necromancer.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke was growing patient with the men he had sent. Their job was quite simple. Storm the temple-like building, kill every undead that they meet, gather interesting artifacts and find Naruto and capture him. And yet the idiots couldn't do it fast? He was getting annoyed.

Bored and very much annoyed that, he assumed his men dead and ordered the rest to take positions and hide in the mountains to shoot whoever comes out of the temple, with weak poisons of course. He thought that since his warriors might be defeated, then it is bound that the Undead warriors will show up and find the attackers.

Smirking at himself for his brilliant idea, he sat in front of his tent and waited for his prey to come out. When he do spotted someone getting out of the temple, he quickly mounted his horse and quickly went to the fallen undead.

As he neared the site, he quickly found the still conscious but weakened Naruto, hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

He smirked at the confused Necromancer and said, "Finally, I had you within my grasp!" He began kissing the Necromancer's neck, who pushed him off him with an angry expression, and shouted at his face, "You bastard! What do you think you're doing? You freak, kissing your enemy! Gah!! You're weird!" He shouted as loud as he could so that everyone present can hear, which caused the soldiers to focus their attention on Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled as he saw his men snickered to themselves.

"I wasn't kissing you! I was just, uh… well, giving you something you'll always remember! That's a mouth poison! The leader of the paladin order himself giving you the gift of death, you should be honored!" Sasuk tried to cover himself up and luckily, Naruto bought it, as he quickly struggled to stand up.

"Fuck you, teme! I wont allow this! I can't be beaten like this! I promised Kyuu-chan that I will return! And a man never breaks his promise!"

Then Naruto gathered all the spirits in the area and sooner, Sasuke's own men, who died from the earlier battle got out from the Ziggurat, along with the other creatures and skeletons Naruto gathered.

Skeletal Golems also emerged and found Sasuke's men who were hidden in the mountains.

Filled with fear and astonishment, Sasuke's men ran on random direction and Sasuke's call was useless as they ran for their life.

To prevent embarrassment, Sasuke shouted, "I shall return, dobe! And next time, I'll beat you!" He then mounted his horse and returned back to the kingdom, to report, his another failure to his brother.

-o-o-o-

As the events unfold, men from a distant place smiled to themselves. Having written their reports and the complete narration of the events, they then mounted their horse and headed to Konoha.

-o-o-o-

Announcement!

The author's schedule is now a bit free. So his stories will be started again. Just don't expect frequent updates as there are many school activities to be taken care of and to be attended to actually devote my whole time to this story.

For more details, go to my profile and find the link to my website. Have fun and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 8: Darkness Grows and Spreads

Chapter 8: Darkness...Growing and Spreading

-o-o-o-

Konohamaru's Undead corps were currently resting in the base camp their leader had built for them. The battle had left them drained of their powers and even most of their animated skeletons crumbled due to their lack of strength.

After the fight with the human resistance, Naruto returned within the zigguratt. He told them that he's going to figure out how to gain power and get stronger. Due to his temporary demise, the Dark Alliance's power was cut to almost half of its original glory. Therefore, he is determined to make up for his mistake and prevent anymore failure.

The said leader is already making his way towards the throne room of his father. Despite for his hatred for the Lich King, he needed to know if there are any alternatives. And thus, swallowing his pride, he opened the massive gate to the Frozen Throne.

He was greeted by his father's decaying corpse, still encased within the icy prison yet it is evident that his powers are diminishing.

"So you've returned, my son." His already calmed voice added to Naruto's anger as he stared at the apologetic look the man sent to him.

"I didn't returned here out of my own will. So don't keep your hopes up."

"I figured you'd say something like that. I know you cared for him." His laughed was interrupted by a ball of energy thrown to the base of his throne.

"Listen, I'm here to find out if there are any other way to get stronger without following the path of lichhood. And you're going to tell me that, now." His son stated coldly.

He just stared at his son and an audible sigh could be hear. "It's understandable." He thought for a moment then he continued as a trapped door beside him opened. "Fine. Take this path and walk towards the center of this temple. You will find an altar with a ruby gemstone in its center. Use it and destroy the orb that protects the ritual circle. Just a drop of your blood will allow you to awaken the guardians within the temple."

"These guardians will help you achieve your goal. Once they are raised, smash the ruby you used and the power of darkness is yours."

After he was done, he looked at the smiling face of his son which relieved him of his anxiety.

"Thanks dad! After this, I'll find a way to free you from here and maybe, I wont have to be a lich king like you are."

"Indeed. I hope you will achieve that." He smiled back and signaled to the other to proceed. "May you succeed in your plans and may the goal that Kyuubi had always wanted be realized. Good bye and Take Care!"

After a nod, Naruto then made his way to the center of the Zigguratt where he will gain the power he needed.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke had arrived back to his kingdom alone. Tired, disappointed and drained, he quickly arrived at his room. He was about to collapse to his bed when he saw his brother entering the room. Smirking at him, Itachi started to talk.

"So Sasuke, how goes your mission? Is everything proceeding as planned?"

"Not now, Itachi, I'm tired." He groaned as he removed the rest of his armor.

Itachi merely shook his head and made his way towards the door. "Sasuke, do not let your emotions overcome you. Caring for an enemy is the greatest offense a paladin could ever do, especially to a creature of darkness. I like the idea of you caring for someone, but if your feelings get in the way of our kingdom's safety, I will personally see to it, that you will be executed."

Sasuke froze as he heard the retreating footsteps of his brother. After recovering, he quickly made to the castle's bathhouse and took a much needed relaxing hot bath.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, on the Dark Alliance's main base...

Kyuubi and a few of his army were out to the gate, waiting for the arrival of an important general of the Dark Army. Naruto telepathically talked to him right after he woke up, saying that he had found a way to become stronger and due to this, he would be arriving soon enough.

Overjoyed by this simple information, Kyuubi rushed out and organized a greeting party to make his love feel welcomed. Well, it's more like a date than a party as there are only two persons involved. Anyway, his soldiers wanted to make sure that the army will be arriving safe and sound. He had heard that the elves are on the move, gathering whatever friendly spirits they could to disrupt demonic energies.

As he and his men sat their waiting, a large group of undead warriors suddenly came into their views. Marching proudly, the new addition to the Dark Alliance made their way to the Black Citadel to greet their new master.

As for Kyuubi, he immediately spotted Naruto who now have a pair of black feather wings on his back. This made him even more angelic and kyuubi excitedly marched towards them. It comes no surprise when Naruto greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Kyuu-chan! I haven't found a way to be a lich king but I found even better source of strength! See?" He motioned to the army that had been following him. The number was tripled and they emit stronger auras than the previous undead army. This made Kyuubi happy and ecstatic.

"Good work Naruto! I know I can trust you. With this newfound army, we can finally begin the last phase of our plan!"

"Really? When can we start? When?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Next week. Now take a rest in our springs and we will have a meeting tomorrow. I'll call Gaara's forces and we can then draw out whatever strategies we can come up with to successfully annihilate this world's resistance. Then we can have our first base of operation to conquer the rest of the universe!"

"That's great Kyuubi! I better get ready, too! Konohamaru, lead them to camp 4. We will finally have some fun."

The dreadlord enthusiastically nodded. "Of course leader! We, the greatest dreadlords of all shall not fail you! Moegi, Udon, let's go!"

The group parted as they went on to carry out their task. Naruto went for a much needed rest, Kyuubi started to organize the plans while the dreadlords went to train and organize their new army.

The Dark Alliance will definitely be busy for the rest of the week as they grew in power and in number. As for Gaara, he had secretly been breeding a group of orcs on his own. He gathered spirits to further reinforced his sand and even feeding it blood of wild animals he had seen. Right after Kyuubi and Naruto went to mind their own business, he also bolstered his own forces. He had predicted that the Human Resistance will also gain their own power. And this time, he will exact his revenge. They will regret ever neglecting his powers. They will regret ever banishing him.

And so, the battle will begin. Determination and desires were coming to life. Strength, power and intent comes to play as the Dark Alliance rise to power.

-o-o-o-


End file.
